What I want is not what I need
by Margot-Eve
Summary: Two-shot. Roxanne and Megamind are given a chance to see how their lives would look like if the black hole didn't happen. Rated T because I'm used to this one x
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne opened her eyes delightfully and stretched in bed. She tried to reach for Megamind but he was absent. She sighed and got up, checking the clock. It was seven o'clock_. 'Ugh, I'd better get up or I'm going to be late for work…' _she though and left the bed. When she was up, she needed to catch her balance as a sharp pain went straight through her head.

"Wow. That was some really bad idea…" she hissed sitting back on bed. While she held her head in her hands she noticed something funny. It wasn't her rug. The thing was brown, while hers was beige. She looked around the bedroom. The furniture also wasn't hers.

"What the…"

She slowly rose from the bed and got out of the room. The living room looked different too. Then she heard some male voice coming from the direction, where her kitchen used to be. Roxanne quickly grabbed something she could defend herself (a vase) and entered place she hoped was the kitchen. And so it was.

By the sink stood tall, black haired man, with broad shoulders and great muscles. He wore only jeans on him. He was singing along with the radio. Then he turned back and saw her.

"Roxie! You're awake, great! You want some breakfast, honey?"

'_Honey? What the hell?'_

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? And where's Megamind?" she said slowly rising her weapon.

"Uh huh. So you don't remember me, sweat pea? It's me Thomas, your husband. Yesterday you got hit in the head during making a report about the manifestation in the city. Who's Megamind?" he looked at her a bit confused.

Roxanne felt that her head started spinning. An amnesia? A husband? What manifestation? Where the heck was she? Suddenly they heard a knock on the doors.

"I'll get it, you sit down, okay?" Thomas offered her a chair and went to the doors.

"Oh, thanks goodness!" Roxanne heard him saying. "She's in the kitchen, it's just as you said…"

Seconds later he came in together with…

"Margot?" Roxanne looked totally surprised at the gray blond girl in front of her.

The Channel smirked.

"So you do remember me…" then she said to Roxanne's 'husband'. "I want to talk to her in private, so I'll take her for a coffee or something, okay?"

The man nodded. Roxanne stood up. "I'll change, okay."

"Suit yourself…" and she added quietly so only the woman could hear her. "… 'kidnap me' girl."

Later, both women bought themselves a cup of coffee and doughnuts.

"So what's going on? What kind of scheme is this?" Roxanne asked her companion.

"You really don't remember?" Margot asked mysteriously.

The brunette thought intensively for a second. What had happened before she went to sleep with Megamind at her side? She couldn't tell.

"No clue. I don't know what you mean."

The Channel sighed helplessly.

"What did you thought yesterday's afternoon?"

Then it hit her.

"No way…" Roxanne couldn't believe herself. "Okay, before I'm going to choke you, could you explain yourself?"

Margot smirked again seeing the brunette realize what she was talking about

"It's all a dream Roxanne. And it's not a dream. It could be real but it's not. Not yet. Yesterday you thought for a moment, how your life would look like without Megamind. Of course I know, you weren't serious, but still you know I wouldn't be myself if I hadn't give it a try."

Roxanne felt really irritated by her supernatural friend. The nerve! She never let a possibility pass, to test Roxanne and Megamind's relationship. Sometimes the reporter felt, that one day she would go to jail for murdering the gray blond girl.

"So what's now?" she asked massaging her temple.

"I give you a week, to live this peaceful life. Then you'll give me your answer."

"What kind of answer?" she looked tired at Margot

"Do you like this life better, or not." The girl said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"You already know it." Roxanne replied.

Margot smiled like a Cheshire cat and just like that cat started to disappear, while saying:

"You'll never know. It's all a dream, or maybe not."

When Roxanne returned 'home', Thomas asked her, a bit worried.

"So… how do you feel?"

"If you ask me if I remember you, than the answer is no." she sighed heavily. "Listen, I know I might hurt you right now, but you're a complete stranger for me at this moment. So you try to tell me something about this life, and we try to be friends, okay?"

He nodded in agreement.

"I guess you don't remember kids, do you?"

"Kids?"

She couldn't believe her eyes. Thomas had shown her the pictures of two children. One taller, a girl, who had her father's eyes and hair, but looked more like Roxanne, the boy was quite the opposite, he completely took after his father. The reporter swallowed hard, when this will be over she's definitely going to kill Margot.

"Where are they?" she asked with her voice a bit hoarse.

"With my parents. They'll be back tomorrow. Listen how come, you remembered Margot and you don't remember me or Tiffany and Jake?"

'_Tiffany and Jake? Dear God…' _

"I don't know…" she lied. She felt that this is going to be the longest week of her life.

For the rest of the day Thomas was showing her photographs, hoping she would remember their shared life. The more he was talking the more confused Roxanne was. The life he presented her was something she dreamed of before knowing the real Megamind. Loving husband, two children, she even received a Pulitzer award (before leaving her job to take care of the house that was something she didn't dreamed of). Then she realized that a big part of it was controlled by her husband. From what he was saying, they always did what he wanted. Suddenly she noticed her face expression on the pictures. She was tired of her life, but probably didn't spoke of it, because of the children… She most likely was afraid of giving the kids the same experience she went through her own parents divorce…

Next day kids came back from their grandparents. Thomas decided to spend some family time. He took them to park, keep talking about their dates there and trying to remind her something. But the more time she spend with him, the more she wanted to hear Megamind. The more he hold her hand she wanted Megamind's hand to hold her own. When she looked at him she wanted to see Megamind, his vibrant green eyes and touch his blue skin. By watching the children she realized that she doesn't want to have anyone else children other than his, and even if they cannot have them, then be it! The life she once wanted wasn't what she really needed. Thomas may be a kind person, but he wasn't as funny as her boyfriend was. Megamind would always ask her of hers (and Minion's) opinion on everything (maybe with exception on his inventions) before deciding on his own. And most certainly he wouldn't make her quit her job. When the week ended, Margot visited again.

"What's you answer?"

"My answer is the same as it was a week ago. I don't want a life without Megamind."

"Then let it be…"

Roxanne felt like falling in to black hole. When she woke up, the first thing she did was to make sure the person she slept next to was her blue hero. Smiling she snuggled next to him. He stirred slightly and woke up.

"Bad dream?" Megamind asked sleepily.

"You have no idea…"

"I think I do." He sighed. "We need to talk to Brooklyn about it…"

* * *

If you want to know who Margot is, I suggest reading 'Relationship' (at least first two chapters) or Labyrinth: Four Season Project (which is in Labyrinth movie section).

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Megamind stretched in his bed, his head filled with new ideas for inventions. Of course some of them were plain silly, but still… He jumped out of the bed and fell back.

"Wow, talking about one heavy headache…" when the world stopped spinning he got up once again. This time more carefully. Did he hit his head with something yesterday? He could not remember such thing. Then he tripped over something. He looked down. It was a funny looking coffee table or at least he thought so. Funny, he didn't remember the thing either. The he gave the room a glance.

Everything was sliver. The bed (only the covers were white), the furniture and the doors. Speaking about the doors they looked more like those he had seen in this new Star Trek movie. Still holding his head, he left the bedroom, only to be tackled by a… blue, big headed boy around age of 6.

"Daddy!" the child shouted happily.

Megamind looked totally shocked at the kid. "Um… Ollo?"

The boy giggled and helped him get up. Then he heard a gasp.

"Oh, Khe'rthan. Thanks the stars, I was so worried about you!" He looked with open mouth at a woman in front of him. She was also blue with head matching the size of own and was bald. She had big hazel eyes. She must have noticed his confusion, because from happy she went straight to worried.

"Oth'en go to your room." She ordered the boy. Before he left, the child squeezed Megamid's leg and asked.

"Daddy, will you play with me later?"

"Um… sure."

Oth'en dashed somewhere inside of the house.

"My name is Rillie. I'm your wife."

"Okay…" he said slowly feeling he really needed to sit down. Rillie noticed that and led him to a room, which must have been a living room. He sat down on something that could be considerate as a couch. His 'wife' sat next to him.

"Yesterday, in the workshop, while working you got hit in the head by one of the parts from the inventions you were working on and fell from a ladder." She explained slowly, tears appeared in her eyes. "I was so worried when you weren't breathing for a moment. Then the medics said you were back, but warned me that you might have some memory loss." She reached for a square piece of a glass, which came to living by her touch. The screen showed pictures of him and Rillie. "I want you to watch this, there's a commentary for some of those." She said and got up. "I'll be in the kitchen."

He watched it for like an hour (he needed mostly to understand how the thing worked but he managed). There were some pictures and movies about his family life. When he finished he felt really confused. Was Metrosity, Metro Man and what's more Roxanne only a dream? His pondering was interrupted by Rillie.

"I've called Ma'hyart, she should be here any moment."

"Who is she?"

"Your healer. I brought something light for you to eat and drink." She placed a tray with a plate and a glass on the table. Megamind tried to identify the things in his breakfast, but thanked her anyway and took a sip of his drink. When he did that he tried not to spit it. The moment he drank a person entered the room, she was similar to Rillie, blue and stuff but he could recognize that pain in the ass even blindfolded. Margot.

Few minutes later when he and 'Ma'hyart' were left alone to make some 'crucial examination', Megamind tried not to bite the head off the Channel.

"What the hell is happening here?" he tried to keep his shouting down.

"Geeze, talking about being grateful. Simple thank you would be nice, you know." She pouted.

"Thank you for what?"

"Your home planet you ungrateful bastard."

"Wait a second, explain this to me." He demanded.

She sighed. "This is and is not a dream. This isn't but may be real. I give you a week to decide, if you want this life over the life you had back on Earth."

She got up and went to Rillie, who stayed in the kitchen. He could hear her saying. "His physically fine, I'll come again at the end of the week." Then she left.

"Sir?" Megamind spun on the couch and saw a person he would like to see the most or rather a fish.

"Minion!" he said happily. But the reaction of a spoken fish wasn't the way he expected. His sidekick sighed heavily.

"My name's Fieran, sir."

"Oh, right, sorry I… forgot…"

"I know. Do you need anything sir?"

"No, Min… er I mean Fieran."

Megamind never felt this happy. He met his parents (who were a bit surprised when their son hugged them like he hadn't seen them in ages) and could experience the life he never had. No one was freaked out of him, actually he mixed quite well with the crowed without the holo watch. He had a wife, who was sweet, kind and really patient with him. A son, whose craving for knowledge was equal to his own… Then why he felt such meloncolly? Like something important was missing. No, he actually knew what or exactly who was missing. Roxanne. No matter how loving Rillie was, she could never replace Roxanne. He discovered that he felt completely lost and wanted among a crowed people who looked just like him. His uniqueness disappeared. How he wanted for the eyes of his child to be not hazel, like Rillie's but blue. His work, even if he could create and build new machines, he felt that without being a super hero was completely draining him of all energy. And again there was Roxanne. A day before Margot's next visit, he kissed Rillie. But it felt not like it felt with Roxanne. For the whole week when he was near his wife he could only thing about the brunette reporter. How she laughed, how her eyes sparkled when she did that. How fun was to have a word sparring with her. Rillie wasn't like Roxanne. And he missed her.

"So you really want to go back?" Margot asked him, not quite believing him.

"Yes. If you could…"

She snapped her fingers and he felt like he was falling into the black hole.

He felt Roxanne snuggling to him, like he was about to disappear. He moved slightly.

"Bad dream?" Megamind asked her sleepily.

"You have no idea…" when she said that, he realised that she has to had a similar 'dream' to his own.

"I think I do." He sighed. "We need to talk to Brooklyn about it…"

Epilogue:

Few months later, both Roxanne and Megamind sat next to each other and stared at a little plastic object, which just stated it's judgment.

"Are you sure, it's positive?" he asked her nervously.

"Yeah, it's like my fifth one… It's positive."

They didn't say it out loud but both wished for the child to have the eyes of the other one.

* * *

The end. Did you liked this one? I know it's short, but the idea wouldn't leave me.

Review, please.


End file.
